


Easter Bunny

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke surprises himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Bunny

  


"You look so cute."  
Casey giggled and pulled playfully at one of the long ears.

"Hm."  
Zeke tried to look annoyed. He was upset, wasn't he? How was it possible that he ended up in this mess? Wearing a silly bunny costume, waiting for a group of screaming, giggling children to present them with Easter Eggs and Chocolate Bunnies.

Yesterday his world had still been okay. Before he had spend the evening at the Conner's house. He liked Casey's parents, they had made no fuss when she learned that their only son was gay ... and in love with the 'bad boy' of town. Mrs. Connor spoiled him with delicious meals and with Mr. Connor he spend the Friday evenings in front of the TV, watching a football game. It was like the family he never had.

So, had he actually had a choice? Mrs. Connor volunteered at a private childrens's home. Every Easter there was a party planned, with a barbecue, games and of course the Easter Bunny was the special guest.

"The children will be disappointed," sighed Mrs. Connor.  
"The Easter Bunny will not show up this time. Mr. Brown, the caretaker of the house, usually takes over this role. Unfortunately he has broken his leg last week. No way that he fits into the bunny costume with his cast."

"I would do it," Casey throw in.  
"But I would look ridiculous in the big costume."  
Acting casually he glanced at Zeke with his dark blue eyes.

And before he knew what was going on, he was stuck in a brown, soft bunny costume, Casey and Mrs. Connor around him, with a scissor and needles and sewing cotton, and when they finally were satisfied with their work Zeke had turned into a perfect Easter Bunny.

"Hm," Zeke made again.

From outside children's voices could be heard, excited and laughing. And Mrs. Connor's voice, telling them that the time was there and the special guest would arrive as soon as they would calm down a bit. Zeke sighed and grabbed for the bunny mask. Casey eyed him and smiled wide.

"I love you," he said.

And suddenly Zeke knew why he was doing this. He would do everything to make this boy happy.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ
> 
> written for Easter 2015


End file.
